A Pearlshipping Story
by P for Percabeth P for Pearl
Summary: This is a story of the protagonists, Ash & Dawn, of the Diamond and Pearl season of the Pokemon anime. The story tells about how they became the best couple from childhood best friends. If you are a pearlshipper, read for enjoying. And please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

One fine evening Ash and Dawn are talking to each other in the college hostel.

DAWN: Oh Ash! You are so cute!

ASH: OH MY ARCEUS! Dawn, how many times should I tell you that I am not cute. You can call me handsome, smart, and all, but not cute.

DAWN: But you are cute. REALLY cute. You are my cutie pie. Okay?

ASH: If you think so. Okay, you can call me cutie pie, but not in public.

DAWN: Seal the deal, promise me you won't say me 'D-D' anymore

ASH: I agree! Done. Let's seal the deal.

BOTH: (hi-five) THE DEAL IS SEALED!

The next morning, Dawn is heading towards the college with piplup. Someone interrupted.

? : HEY DAWN!

DAWN: Huh? Oh hi Khoury. What happened?

KHOURY: (blushes) I wanted to say something.

DAWN: Go ahead speak up

KHOURY: I wanted to say that-that-that-that-

DAWN: 'that' what?

KHOURY: Can you please help in getting Lyra with me? She is a really good friend of yours, she might listen to you. Please Dawn. I would do anything to achieve her love.

DAWN: But Khoury, whenever I try to talk to her about this matter, she changes the topic or runs off. She really didn't like what you did. Actually no one would have, see, confessing love for someone in public, in front of the teachers is not really appreciated.

KHOURY: I have realised my mistake. Whenever I try to talk to Lyra, she goes away. She simply doesn't listen to me. Please try to talk to her.

DAWN: I will surely TRY. I cannot make you a promise, but I'll try my level best.

KHOURY: Thanks Dawn.

(Dawn is about to enter the class, when a familiar voice interrupts)

? : HEY DANE!

DAWN: 'DANE' Oh high Lyra. I want-

LYRA: I want to tell you something.

DAWN: Sure. Well what's the matter?

LYRA: (blushing) I realised something last evening Dane. I realised that I love Khoury. Yes I love him.

DAWN: OH THAT'S AMAZING! Really! I'm so happy for you! OH MY ARCEUS! OH MY ARCEUS! Actually I wanted to speak about the same matter, I was going to tell you about thinking about him, but you shocked me instead! This is so cute!

LYRA: What did he say?

DAWN: He said that he loves you. I'm so excited already.

LYRA: I can't stop thinking about the lunch hour!

ASH: Hey girls! What's so exciting?

DAWN: Lyra loves Khoury too. This is what excites me.

ASH: REALLY! CONGRATS LYRA!  
LYRA: Thanks Guys


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(Ash and Dawn with their friends during the lunch hour.)

BOTH: guys, we've got some great news for you!

May and Drew: What is it

Serena and Clemont: Are you both in a relationship?

BOTH: NOOOOOO!

Gary and Misty: Then what is it?

BOTH: It's about Khoury and Lyra. I bet Lyra can explain better.

LYRA: Actually I realised, that I love Khoury. I LOVE HIM!  
All the group except Lyra: WHOA!

MAY: KHOURY! Lyra, he has come go and confess.

Lyra: I love you, Khoury! Will you become my boyfriend?

Khoury: You serious?

Lyra: Yes. I swear I love you!

(They hug. The crowd cheers them up. Congrats are blowing in the air.)

Ash & Dawn's friends are talking about something in a serious tone. Let's have a look.

Serena: Do you guys notice that Ash & Dawn are referring themselves as 'we' more and more.

Drew: You're right Serena.

May: I have noticed one more thing.

Drew: What is it dear?

May: Guys, I have seen Ash & Dawn staying up late at nights, talking to each other, in either of them rooms.

Gary & Misty: We have noticed it too. That too almost every night.

Serena: (whispers something to everyone)

Clemont: That's a great idea!

May & Drew: We're in it too!

Gary & Misty: Count us too.

Serena: Okay then, we'll work on our plan day after tomorrow.

The next day

Dawn enters her class. Someone calls her. The voice is similar and annoying.

Kenny: Hey there, blue haired beauty! Come have seat, next to me, near me.

Dawn: SHUT UP KENNY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE SAID YOU NOT TO ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT. I SIMPLY HATE THAT.

Kenny: Calm down Dawn, sit with me.

Dawn: I'm not interested in sitting with you. I have many friends to hang out. Why don't you understand that I don't like you. I don't even consider you a friend. Stop all this at once.

Kenny: You will soon come to me. You will realise my love.

Dawn ignores him and leaves. She goes and sits next to Ash.

Ash: (puts his arm around her shoulder) What happened Dawn, you look worried.

Dawn: Nothing much. Leave it. Anyways, mom and Delia are coming to see us tomorrow.

Ash: What! Really mom and Johanna are coming! To see us. I miss them so much.

Dawn: I am equally excited! *he is so cute. That's why I love him. I wonder if he feels the same. Well I have to tell him about it sooner or later. But I'm afraid, it may cost me my friendship*

Ash: *she is really beautiful and hot. I love her wholeheartedly. I don't know if she feels the same. What if telling her costs me my friendship? I can't afford to lose her. But I'll have to tell her. Mom is coming tomorrow, I told her about this, what if she tells Dawn directly! I'll have to tell Dawn my feelings tonight itself. Mom can handle the situation it goes out of control.*


	3. Chapter 3

This is were the love story begins. One more thing. I DON'T own Pokemon or its characters, only the story is mine.

Please read and review.

CHAPTER – 3

The same night, in the hostel garden. Ash and Dawn are alone in the ground.

Ash: Dawn, I want to tell you that, (closes his eyes) I LOVE YOU!

Dawn: (shocked) You LOVE me! REALLY!

Ash: If you are angry on me please scold me, hit me, but please don't break our friendship.

Dawn: ARE YOU KIDDING! I AM NOT ANGRY AT ALL! I AM SO HAPPY.

Ash: Really?

Dawn: I never knew that you felt the same way. I LOVE YOU, more than I love myself!

Ash: (kisses Dawn on the cheek) If you loved me, why didn't tell me in the first place?

Dawn: I was afraid it may cost me our friendship.

Little did these two notice that some people were secretly peeking on them.

Serena: Did you see what I saw?

May: Yep Serena. We did see that.

Drew: This isn't something that normally best friends do.

Clemont: You cannot just simply kiss a friend on her cheek.

Misty: Serena, time has come to execute your plan.

Gary: But we cannot simply assume things. We couldn't even hear a word of what they were talking about.

Misty: But Gary, just look at them the are behaving like a couple.

Gary: If you say so. Okay, now let's leave before they find us.

The next morning. With the boys.

Ash: Let me go out of the room guys. Mom and Johanna are coming to see us.

Drew: Us? Who us?

Ash: Me and my- I mean me and Dawn.

Clemont: Ash, I just remembered something. You came to bed late last night. I got up at mid night to fetch some water but you weren't at bed.

Drew: So where were you Ash? That late at night?

Ash: I was with Dawn.

Gary: With her! That late! But what were you doing with her?

Ash: (trying not to blush) Nothing serious. Just normal childhood talks.

Drew: Oh, so you were talking to her by kissing her on the cheek.

Ash: (his face carrot red and all heated up) Oh- oh no. Its nothing like that.

Clemont: Don't hide anything Ash. At least not from us.

Gary and Drew: Spit it out Ash!

Ash: Okay guys, you win. See, I proposed Dawn last night. She accepted my proposal so I kissed her. But, how do you know about the kiss?

Drew: We all were peeking at you two, silly.

Meanwhile with the girls.

Dawn: (Waking up) Good morning everyone!

May: Good morning Dawn.

Dawn: Guys, I want to tell you something.

Misty: Say it all girl.

Dawn: The thing is that, Ash proposed me last night and I accepted it.

Serena: Really! That's amazing. But why din't you tell us earlier that you like him.

Dawn: Like him? I love him.

May and Misty: And you din't tell us that!

Dawn: Sorry guys. I was afraid that you might tell Ash about it.

Serena: So, your punishment is that you cannot meet Ash for today.

Dawn: What! No. Not today, actually mom and Delia are coming today.

May: So, you cannot meet him until your moms come.

Dawn: Fine with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The same morning with the boys.

Clemont: So Ash, we have decided a punishment for you. And it says that you cannot meet Dawn for one whole day and that day is today.

Ash: WHAT! Me without meeting Dawn and that too for whole and that too today!

Drew: What's so special about today?

Ash: My mom and Johanna are coming to see me and Dawn today. So we have to discuss about what to tell them, what not too, and you know that we decided to meet in the morning.

Gary: Don't lie Ash. Dawn didn't mention a thing about the matter to the girls. Misty and the other girls are updating me everything. Dawn has agreed on mot meeting you until your moms arrive. So, you have to wait until then too.

Ash: (making annoyed faces) Okay.

After a few hours, while a friend of our heroes, namely, Barry was walking pass the main entrance of the college hostel. A female voice interrupted him.

? : Excuse us child.

Barry: Yes. What's the matter?

Delia: Can you tell Ash & Dawn that Delia and Johanna have come?

Barry: Sure. Would you mind introducing yourself to me? Ah, I am Barry, a good friend of Ash and Dawn.

Delia: I'm Delia, Ash's mom.

Johanna: I'm Johanna, Dawn's mom. Well, it is nice to meet you Barry.

Barry: I'll just go and inform Ash and Dawn that you are here.

Barry reaches the boys. Opens the door, and enters.

Barry: Ash! Your mom is here to meet you, along with Dawn's mom. Those two ladies are really pleasant and beautiful.

Ash: Oh! They're here. Finally! I will get to see my Dawn for the first time in the day!

Barry: 'YOUR' DAWN!

Gary: Yep. His Dawn. He loves Dawn, and from what we have observed from the last few days, and today, I can assure you that it's impossible for him to stay without Dawn.

Barry: Are you serious? But Ash, why didn't you tell Dawn about it?

Drew: Don't worry Barry, he has told Dawn his feelings last night, that too with a peck on her cheeks.

Barry: You! Ash! I'm gonna fine you for not telling me your feelings. And that you and her are a couple now!

Gary: You can fine him later Barry, but first let's go behind him. He has rushed off to Dawn like a bullet train. And also it's not good to make those two women waiting.

Ash reaches the girl's room and slams the door open.

Ash: Dawn! They are here!

Before anyone could utter a word, Ash held Dawn and rushed away, leaving everyone shocked about his superhuman speed.

Misty: That Ash is sure highly excited.

May: How romantic! Aww!

Gary& Drew: Hey girls, let's go.

The two couples (Gary & Misty and May & Drew), leave Serena and Clemont alone.

The pair didn't realise that they both shared similar feelings for each other. Similar to what Ash and Dawn felt about each other. Both have a shade of pink on their cheeks, something happens to both of their surprise. They were locked inside the room. Serena and Clemont. Only those two were there in the room, and the lights went off.

Serena: Aah! What just happened? Clemont, are you there? If you are, please come near me. I'm afraid of darkness. I have a phobia of dark, honestly.

Serena feels a hand on her shoulder. All her fear was a past tense. She felt comforted. She could feel Clemont's arm on her shoulders. It was long before they realised that they were hugging each other. 'Hug' is really light for the situation. Actually, they embraced. A sweet silence was there in the room. I was Clemont who broke the silence.

Clemont: Serena I wanted to say something.

Serena: Say it.

Clemont: I love you Serena.

Serena: I love you too, Clemont. Would you mind if I address you as 'lemon?

Clemont: I'm all yours. Would you become my girlfriend?

Serena: I would be more than happy.

They both were so busy in their hug that this talk flew away in silence. Both were satisfied by this. Time had paused for them. No movements, not even a hair moved. They both were enjoying the silence.

I know it's long. And for the GeekChic Shipping part, I think you guys didn't hope it coming. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dawn: Hey Misty, where's Serena?

Ash: Yep. And I cannot see Clemont either.

Drew: Your moms have come, so instead of thinking about anything else, concentrate on talking to them. It's not a good gesture to keep someone waiting.

Ash was holding Dawn's hand constantly by the time they arrived to the college entrance. They both hugged and greeted the ladies.

Johanna: Would you guys mind if we enter?

Dawn; Oh! Not at all. I almost forgot to call you in. Where are my manners? Anyways, come in mom, Delia.

They go to the boy's room. May, Drew, Gary and Misty, shared a mysterious smile among themselves.

Delia: Kids, you look different. You have an even stronger intimacy than at home.

Dawn: Yes Delia, actually you see- (starts blushing)

Ash: Mom, she is my girlfriend.

Johanna: Really! OH ARCEUS! I'm so happy. So, who said it first- Ash or Dawn?

Dawn: Ash did it mom.

Ash: Wait, but Johanna, how do you know about this? I only told mom about it.

Delia: You are saying it as if I wouldn't inform Johanna about it. Honey, we already knew that you two love each other. Do you remember a memory of your childhood?

Both: Is there something serious about it?

Johanna: Delia, how can you expect these two to remember that? They both just learn how to speak at that time.

Gary & Misty: Oh, we want to listen it too!

May & Drew: Us too.

Johanna: So, I am going to tell you kids, a childhood incident of our lovely couple. They were more than best friends since their infancy. It was one fine evening that Dawn's dad had decided to leave Sinnoh and move to the Kanto region for his training. When we informed Ash and Dawn about it, they literally started crying. And what they were saying was the most interesting part. Dawn said, "Mom I don't want to leave Ash." There were sobs in the sentence, so many.

Delia: And Ash said, "Dawn don't go away from me." And then between the sobs the uttered, "We love each other, we cannot stay without each other." That's when we realised that you two are made for each other.

Johanna: Yes, who couldn't have, the children who have just learnt to speak, say that they love each other? That' when I and Delia decided to raise these two together, and no matter how worse the situation gets, we will not let anyone separate you two.

Delia: But honestly speaking, we expected this news, of your relationship pretty earlier, like in high school. But you two gave us this news after the mid-term of your college. But like the saying goes "better late than never"

Ash: We really did that?

Dawn: I can't believe it. Wow. Like I love you from infancy.

Ash: Me too. We loved each other from infancy. Like really!

May: Aww! Such a cute love story.

Drew: Just made for each other.

Gary: Guys have forgotten that we have locked –

Misty: Shut up Gary! Don't ruin the moment. Anyways, Mrs. Ketchum and Johanna, would you mind if we took you kids with us for a moment? It's really urgent to speak to them.

Both the ladies: We won't mind. But please bring them back soon. We have to leave by the evening.

May: We won't take long.

The group goes to the room where they locked Clemont and Serena. Ash and Dawn are puzzled.

 _ **Sorry guys its short. Actually I have to keep my studies going on too. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please don't forget to leave review after reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ash: Will you guys mind to tell us what are you up to?

Dawn: Whatever it is, they way you guys are behaving is eating me.

Drew: Actually we locked Serena and Clemont in your room. We thought that we would be back soon, but it took longer than expected.  
Ash & Dawn: WHAT! WHY? WHEN? HOW?

May: Calm down guys, let us explain.

Gary: Do you remember that once Clemont told us that he has a crush on Serena?

Dawn: WTF! Really!

Misty: And Dawn, you know that Serena had a huge crush on Clemont.

Ash: WTF! Really!

Drew: So I came up with this plan of locking those two in the room. We knew that if we kept you away from Dawn, you will get a superhuman strength and take her with you. And that's what you did.

May: We had planned that Drew and Gary would do the same thing. So, while leaving the room, we switched off the main electric supply to the room.

Misty: And you guys know that Serena is afraid of darkness. She cuddles to anyone near. In this case that person would be Clemont.

Gary: The 'temperature' would then rise and they will probably confess. According to my calculations, the probability of success of our plan is 90%.

Ash & Dawn: You guys really are smart.

May: But the idea of keeping you two away from each other was Serena's. Drew's mind knitted this plan at that moment. Then he told it to us.

Drew: Enough of it love, now unlock the door.

May: Drew, I thought the keys are with you.

Drew: What! You don't have the keys?

Gary: Chillax boy, I have the keys.

May & Drew: PHEW!

They open the door quietly, as silently as a mouse. Serena & Clemont did not notice them. Those two were too busy among themselves.

May: A- Hem!

This bring them out of their world. They realise that they are not the only couple in the room. Perhaps there were three more couples besides them. They were still in the hug. Not realising what they were doing in there. Looking that everyone was smirking, they came out of their world, a little embarrassed but still happy.

Dawn: I hope nothing 'much' happened in here.

Serena: (blushing) NO! Nothing like 'that' happened. I was afraid of the dark. That's it.

Ash: (smirking) But your gestures and intimacy conveys something else.

Clemont: So it was you guys. I guessed it right.

Serena: 'Lemon, don't be angry on those guys, after all, what they did has united us.

Gary: So our plan worked! Enjoy everyone!

Drew: Let's head to the ladies, they must be waiting.

May: Yeah, let's go.

Sorry guys its short. i didn't have the time to complete it actually


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter – 7

 **Sorry for the delay guys. I was too busy with school work so i did not get time to post a new chapter. I hope this chapter won't let you down.**

The kids head to the ladies. The ladies ask them where they had been for the past twenty minutes.

On seeing everyone they ask,

Johanna & Delia: Kids, we forgot to ask something, would you mind to introduce yourself?

Ash: Oh! Sorry! Mom this is Gary, this Misty; his girlfriend, this is Drew, this May; his girlfriend, this is Clemont and this Serena; Clemont's girlfriend.

Delia: So, all the kids seem paired up. That's nice.

Johanna: Clemont, Serena, you weren't here earlier, where were you two?

Serena: Johanna, these guys had locked us in a room. They went out to open the room.

Johanna: Oh Arceus! You kids did that. You shouldn't have.

Ash: But I and Dawn didn't even know their plan. So we are out of the crime.

Delia: Anyways kids, we will have to leave now.

Dawn: So early!

Johanna: We have to get back home before sunset sweetie.

Ash: We will see you soon Mom, Johanna.

Delia: We will miss you honey. I hope that all of you stay happy with your partners. May Arceus bless you!

Everybody: THANKS!

Everybody exits the room but Ash and Dawn are still there. Ash does something unexpected. He kisses Dawn's lips, which she happily returns. The kiss had started to turn passionate by the moment. Until Dawn backs away. Ash has a concerned look on his face thinking that he had done something wrong.

Ash: Did I do something wrong sapphire?

Dawn: Sapphire?

Ash: Dawn, your eyes are as blue and as beautiful as a sapphire, it's just that you are more precious to me than that stone.

Dawn: Aww! You are my cutie.

Ash: Sapphire, did I do something wrong?

Dawn: No, you didn't. What makes you think that way?

Ash: You backed off. Like, when we were kissing.

Dawn: I did that because we have to go to our moms now. They are leaving for now. Let's say them goodbye. We can continue after that Ash.

Ash: Goodbye Mom! Goodbye Johanna! See you soon.

Dawn: Goodbye Mom! Goodbye Delia! We will be at home soon!

Delia: Goodbye Honey. Take care. All of you.

Johanna: Goodbye kids. Take care of yourself and your partners!

All: GOODBYE!

The ladies leave. Gary gives Ash a smirk, and then takes him aside.

Gary: (whispers) Good job Ash.

Ash: (whispers) Good job? For what?

Gary: (whispers) your lips are really glossy, which tells me that you have kissed Dawn as it is the same shade as of Dawn's lips.

Ash: (whispers) you looked so closely at my girl!

Gary: (whispers) I was planning to go for Dawn before Misty came to my life.

Ash: You did!

Dawn: What's the matter? Ash, Gary.

Gary: Oh Dawn, it's nothing. Leave it. It was just some guy talk.

Drew: Guy talk? You forgot us guys!

Ash: Join in Drew, Clemont. Let's go to our respective rooms guys.

Dawn: Bye boys, see you in the evening.

With the boys in their room.

Drew and Clemont: What the fuck! Gary you are just speechless.

Gary: But this conversation doesn't change the fact that the love of my life is Misty and my only crush is Dawn.

Ash: I never thought of someone else having a crush on my Sapphire.

Drew: Now, someone sure knows how to give a nickname to his love.

Ash: Common Drew, you also address May as 'love', 'sweetie', 'dear', 'rose' and many more things. Why can't I call my Dawn, Sapphire?

Clemont: Take a chill pill guys. Gary, would you like to tell why you love Misty and why you have a crush on Dawn?

Gary: Misty is just the perfect one for me and I don't know exactly why I love her. And as for Dawn, she is cute, she is beautiful, she's smart, confident, and that mini skirt of hers, just attracts me. She is hot. Ash, you are a lucky boy to have such a girlfriend.

Ash: Thanks Gary. You know I think the exact same way about my Sapphire. Those blue eyes, as deep as the ocean, those silky blue hair, flow like a brook, her smile, her everything, is so amazing. She is the only girl who clicked my heart.

Drew: A-hem. Will I get a chance to speak too?

Ash: Speak up boy. Why do you love May?

Drew: She is the cutest and hottest girl I've ever met. In fact she was the first person to meet me in the high school. I think it was love at first sight. I have loved her ever since I first met her. Her cockiness, her randomness, I love her so much. I have never thought of any other girl beside May. May is my life.

Gary: That's nice Drew. Clemont, you are up next.

Clemont: Ah! What? Me! Okay let me think. Serena is cute, she is kind, sometimes cocky, sometimes confident, stylish, well maintained, has big light blue eyes, and there are many more things to think about her.

Drew: Good thinking Clemont. Is anyone as hungry as me? Let's go to the cafeteria.

Ash: Let's go.

Meanwhile the girls were planning something.

Serena: Tomorrow is Sunday. Let's keep this plan for tomorrow.

Dawn: Decide the rooms right way so that there would be no need to be fussy tomorrow.

May: I think I will choose Drew's room.

Misty: I choose my and Serena's.

Dawn: Then I will take May's and my room.

Serena: I will take Clemont and Gary's room.

Dawn: So it's decided. Let's head to the cafeteria. I sure am hungry.

All: Let's go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter - 8

At the cafeteria. The whole of the group gathers. Dawn is on her way to her friends.

Kenny: Hey there blue haired beauty! Come to here. I know you are looking for me.

Dawn: KENNY! You again! How many times should I say to stay away from me! Can't you get this thing inside your thick head! And stop addressing me like that. I am not a thing.

Kenny: I won't mind if you had snack with me.

Dawn: You son of a bitch! Stay away. I have many more important things to deal with than talking to you. Get lost.

Ash: Sap- Dawn what happened? I heard you screaming.

Kenny: Dawn was talking to me. Any problem?

Dawn: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! I WAS SCOLDING YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE.

Ash: Dawn, leave him. Let's go to friends.

Dawn leaves. Ash gives a really pissed. Kenny had aroused Ash's monster form.

Ash: Stay away from her.

Kenny: Who are you to tell me that?

Ash: His boyfriend, his love.

Kenny is shocked to listen this. He was shattered. There was only one thought in his mind 'How can Dawn, His Dawn, love someone else, and that someone else is Ash. He has to do something to make Dawn his. ONLY HIS.' He left the hostel cafeteria in extreme disgust.

Gary: (in a concerned tone) what happened Dawn? You look pissed.

Dawn: (takes in a deep breath, releases and then speaks) I am pissed because of that Kenny. He just annoys me like anything. He makes me feel to plant a rock hard punch on his nose.

Ash: I don't think he will do anything anytime soon Dawn. (Grabs her hand) He can do nothing to you when anyone of us is with you.

May: Ash you are right. He is likes Dawn like a psycho. You can tell if you can get a glance at his room. His room is filled with your pics Dawn. He looks to me as if he is stalking you.

Dawn: I think guys you are worrying a little too much.

Drew: Well Dawn, I think you should not be left alone. I think he can go to any extent to get you with him. He is a lunatic.

Serena: Before you say anything Dawn, I would suggest that you should not worry about it at least when we guys are around.

Dawn: No need to worry guys, I will be fine.

All except Dawn: And that's when we worry the most.

Dawn: Guys, anyways, we have planned something for tomorrow.

Ash: What is it dear?

Serena: All of you boys have to go and buy us a new dress. One dress for each girl. You have to help yourself with it. We are not going to come with you tomorrow.

Clemont: But why not?

May: Because we have different plans for tomorrow.

Drew: What plans?

Misty: That's a secret. And boys, choose the dresses carefully.

Gary: Don't worry girls, we would try our best to impress you.

Dawn: I'm impressed, Gary. (Starts giggling)

Gary: (between giggles) thank you Dawn.

Ash: (between giggles) now that's enough guys.

Everyone starts giggling. After snack, all the friends leave to their respective rooms.

The next morning.

Dawn: May, you up?

May: Yes! I am so excited about today.

Dawn: So it's Drew who has got you psyched.

May: Hasn't Ash got you psyched, 'sapphire'?

Dawn: How do you know that name of mine?

May: Ash told about it to the boys and Drew told it to me.

Dawn: Ash told everyone about it!

May: Spit your anger out and just chillax. We have to do a lot of work for our special evening.

Dawn: May, why don't we start decorating this room already?

May: But the boys aren't out yet.

Dawn: Let's finish with this room now, and when the boys leave, I'll help you out in decoration of that room.

May: That's good. I will sure need a helping hand. Okay, so let's start.

After a few minutes later someone knocks the door.

Dawn: Who's there?

Ash & Drew: It's us girls. May we come in?

May: Don't dare to enter. Wait we are coming to talk.

May and Dawn go out and stand beside their partners.

Dawn: What is it boys?

Ash: We were thinking if you could tell us your dress size, so, you know, there is no problem with fitting.

May: That's it? Okay, mine is S and Dawns is XS.

Dawn: So know you know what you wanted to, so you may leave. Bye. See you in the evening.

The girls enter the room and slam the gate. Their giggles could be heard clearly from the other side of the door. Ash and Drew stare with a blank expression on their face.

The boys leave for the shopping mall.

Gary: Hey, Ash, look at that dress. It reminds me of Dawn.

Ash: That dress is so lovely! I remember that Dawn loves those kinds of dresses.

Drew: Do you think that dress would look good on May?

Ash: You know it better Drew.

Clemont: That dress will look fantastic on Serena.

Ash: Gary have you bought all these dresses for Misty?

Gary: Oh I completely forgot about Misty.

Ash: Then these many dresses, for whom?

Gary: I thought all these dresses would look good on 'Sapphire'.

Ash: I am enough about thinking for my Sapphire.

Gary: Don't forget I have a huge crush on Dawn.

Ash: Stop saying that. I'm getting jealous.

Gary: Someone sure is possessive about his 'Sapphire'

Ash: Pick a dress for misty and lets leave. Gary we would be waiting for you at the food arena.

(After 30 minutes.)

Drew and Ash knock May and Dawn's room.

Dawn opens the door. She lets Ash in and tells Drew that may is waiting for him in his room. Drew leaves.

Ash: Dawn, why have you switched off the lights?

Dawn: Switch them on cutie.

Ash does so. He is astonished at the sight in front of him. A dinner table covered with a white and blue cover. Blue and white flowers were scattered all over the room.

Ash: I am….. This… is….. Lovely!

Dawn: you liked it? That's nice. I was planning a date for us. After all, we didn't have a single date.

Ash: Is this what you were doing all the time?

Dawn: Preparing food and decorating the room, yep.

 **I would give the description of the date in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter. The next part is upto your imagination. Thanks to everyone who read and followed my story. I'll be putting up a new story shortly. Sorry if it was not upto the mark. This was my first story, so I'll try and improve my stories.**

Ash: Ah! Sapphire, I completely forgot. Here is a gift for you.

Dawn: Is it a dress? The excuse for which we sent you guys out?

Ash: Yeah. Try it. It will look awesome on you.

Dawn returns wearing a plain white dress with a stone necklace around her neck as the only piece of accessory. She had brushed her hair and all of her hair were flowing down her back. ( **A.N. the howthorme city collection dress.** ) Ash was astonished at how beautiful she was looking. Out of the blue, he said beautiful lines for his Sapphire. "Those sparkling sapphire eyes,

Can light up my darkest night.

There flowing blue hair,

Can fade the ocean's glare."

Dawn: (blushing bright pink) Oh Ash, thanks for the compliment.

Ash: I thought the dress was beautiful, but it looks even more beautiful on you. (Wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer.) Will I get the honour to dance with you Ms. Berlitz?

Dawn: I would be more than honoured to shake a leg with you Mr. Ketchum.

Ash puts on soft music on the music player and they start dancing. Ball Dance. His chocolate eyes were staring into her deep sapphire eyes. They were swaying with the music with their eyes gazing deep into each other. Their face showed the perfect definition of happiness.

It was Dawn who broke the silence after a few minutes.

Dawn: Ash, I'm hungry, let's have dinner.

Ash: As you say, sapphire. But anyways, what's there for dinner?

Dawn: I cooked some rice and egg curry.

Ash: Sounds delicious. I thought you don't know cooking.

Dawn: Siri can help with anything Ash.

Ash: When did you get Siri?!

Dawn: Mom brought it. Now, let's get to dinner.

Dawn serves the food, places the candles in the golden candlesticks on the dining table and lights them up. When she'd done, Ash pulled out a chair for her and sank into the other.

Ash: Mmm… it smells delicious.

Ash and Dawn start eating food. Ash was overwhelmed at the taste of the food.

Few minutes later…

Dawn: Ready for dessert?

Ash: There is always a room for dessert! What's there for dessert, sapphire?

Dawn: It is choco -chip ice cream. I think you like it.

Ash: I see Siri is helping you a lot today.

Dawn: Shut up Ash, I bought ice cream. Making ice cream is a long process you know.

Ash: May I know where the ice cream is so I can get some for us?

Dawn: What's up with you today? You are behaving so gentlemanly.

Ash: You mean I am not a gentleman?

Dawn: I like you more as a normal teen. For today it is fine, but please don't make this 'gentlemanly' behaviour of yours habit dear.

Ash: Where's the ice cream Sapphire?

Dawn: Refrigerator.

Ash goes to the kitchen and returns with one big bowl of choco- chip ice cream and two spoons. He kept two strawberries on the top for garnishing it.

Dawn: Why did you bring only one bowl?

Ash: Why to use two bowls when you can use one? Perhaps this would make our date more romantic.

Both of them blushed brightly. After they finished eating the ice cream, Ash felt too tired to talk and passed out on the couch. Dawn changed into her PJs and passed out on her bed. Both of them showed the expression of utter happiness even in their sleep. This was probably the best day of their life till now.

The end.


End file.
